Many people equip homes and businesses with monitoring systems to provide increased security for their homes and businesses. Security systems of a property include a security panel for controlling and routing alarm signal data associated with a property. The security panel may receive data from hardwired sensors throughout the property, and typically would use a Plain Old Telephone Systems (POTS) connection to transmit alarm data to a central monitoring station. In response to detecting an alarm condition within the property, the security panel may transmit a signal to the central monitoring station, which then dispatches emergency responders to the monitored property.